As it is well known in the state of the art, domestic refrigerators are provided with several compartments which are intended to store, in an organized manner, products in their inside. Among these compartments, it is possible to mention the shelves arranged in the doors, which, in large part, aim to receive products of small and medium size that are arranged there, with easy access to the user. In the same sense, it is also known from the prior art that shelves can be disengaged from the doors, thus allowing them to be moved to another position or location, inside and outside the refrigerator.
An example of a movable shelf can be seen in patent document P103026043. According to the embodiment described therein, there is provided an inner panel against which shelves are removably fastened so that they can be vertically and selectively displaced between a lowered position and a raised position.
Another example of solution related to this technology can be found in document P10032036. According to the embodiment described in this document, shelves with height adjustment possibility are provided without the need to remove them from the refrigerator door, whereby pins and rails are provided for their movement since they generate stopping and locking points.
The prior art documents, however, fail to provide solutions capable of facilitating the shelf movement. Consequently, the solutions belonging to the current state of the art end up compelling the user to remove the products stored therein to decouple them from the refrigerator and thus subsequently move them.